The Birth of a Bounty Huntress
by dreams-qaradise
Summary: Just when she thought nobody knew... he certainly did. Ike/Samus short story No characters belong to me
1. To Her Surprise

_Last Night..._

"Hey Sam?", Ike looked at me with something on his mind. We just finished watching a scary movie and it was time to go to bed, although it was only 2 A.M. This was the first time in awhile since I've seen Ike, so he invited me over to spend some time with him before his "crew" came back from causing trouble, mostly excluding Marth from the group of guys who create the most drama... he just gets dragged along. Anyways, my senses go back to whatever Ike wanted but frankly, I have no clue what this dude is about to ask me, but I just hope it's nothing ridiculous.

"..Yeah?", my tone fills with curiosity, and I just so happen to feel his warm hand grab my own, pulling me closer until my body touched his defined, and structured chest. Wrapping his muscular, toned arms around me, he plants a trail of kisses on my neck, navigating to my ear, as I softly hear his rough, and attractive voice in my ear.

"Stay with me tonight...", he cooed seductively, while my ears rang-taken aback by surprise. I feel my face becoming hot, but luckily the room was dark so I'm just hoping he didn't see... otherwise I would never hear the end of him and his laughter. My initial urge was to shove him away from me, however I knew that even if I tried, Ike wouldn't budge, so here I am... standing here helplessly. The only action I could do was to respond, but I can barely do that as of now.

"W-What..?", my words stumble upon themselves, and I become embarrassed. I can't even think right now, and all he does is sexily chuckle as if he's got me triggered. I really hate him sometimes. I couldn't look at his face, since that would just cause my heart to beat fast. I sense him staring at me, analyzing my facial expression, but I didn't care, I was just hoping that I could get away with what I was doing... but unfortunately for me, that quickly came to an end when he maneuvered my chin upwards, forcing me to look at his luscious, blue eyes.

"Look at me baby..", he commands for me to give him my full, undivided attention, but I really didn't want to. It was dark, and nobody was around. What the hell was Ike trying to do? Unknowingly, he answers my question as if he knew what I was saying to myself.

"Sam, I just want you to sleep with me... we haven't seen each other for nearly two weeks and it's been driving me crazy. I know..I know that you and I both have things we need to take care of.. but right now, I just want you to myself. I hope that's not too much to ask for, is it?"

As he says this, he gives me this certain stern, yet lustful look that never fails to make me lose all of my confidence. His eyes shift up and down with certainty, and curiosity causing my throat to become dry, and my heart to stop beating. All of my control is lost, and I give in to his will.

"Ike, what about your friends? If they come back here and see us sleeping together, then what would they think?"

My voice becomes lower than usual, as I am unsure about whether I should really spend the night with him. I hate this feeling. I hate how my heart loses control whenever I see him, hear his name, or hear his voice. I hate feeling subconscious about how I look just because of this "relationship" I have with Ike. For so long, I've denied our true relationship status in the public. No, I am not ashamed, but I am afraid. I am afraid to fall in love, but I guess it's too late. It has caught me.

"...Who cares about what they think? Sam.. this is me and you. Stop focusing on what everyone else may think about us. I know it's hard to believe that we're dating sometimes, but baby I swear you won't regret it. I'll do everything to make this relationship right, and as of now, I just want to make sure that I wake up with you beside me. It's a man's dream- to see their lover beside them in the exact same bed as them..."

I study his eyes, and he studies my heart. I can't help but to say yes... I've had these same damn feelings for so long, and I guess he has a point. I can't believe this shit..I'm just so screwed.

"Yeah..yeah..you're right. I'm sorry, it's just I'm still shocked I guess."

It's been nearly a year and I still have these feelings for him. One would think that the feelings subside after a year of dating, but in my case, my feelings have only gotten worse when I'm around him. I used to really hate this guy, and...now.. I just fell so deep for him. My heart has been so cold for such a long time... and I haven't felt loved for nearly three decades..

"It's okay Sam..I completely understand, but everything is going to be okay.. you have to trust me. Alright?" He grabs my shoulders, and I nod in confirmation and certainty. He shows his pearly whites in return, and leads me to his room.

It wasn't the first time I've seen it, as I have gone in here many times... but tonight was different. I was actually going to sleep with him..ugh.. what the fuck is going on anymore.

I sit down on his bed, as he sits next to me. Doing so, he places his delicate lips on my own ones, inserting his slick tongue in my mouth. I feel him laying me down on one of his soft, red, satin pillows, and we battle once more. I hear myself moan uncontrollably as he tries to tame me. I can't help myself... it feels so right. So damn, fucking...good...


	2. When the Moment Awaits

_August 6th, 2016 - 11:00 A.M., Saturday morning_

Samus awoke from her nightly event with her lover. His muscular, defined arms were coiled around her waist with his sharp chin, attaching itself to her head. Carefully, the meticulous woman slipped herself out of bed, hoping the man laid beside her would not wake up from his slumber. Removing herself from the previously comfortable, charcoal grey sheets, blood red pillows, and midnight black comforter-her blonde locks, slip away from his chest as she picks herself up, gathering her black, silk robe. Her salmon, stern lips pursed together as she made a run to the bathroom, taking a look in the mirror. What she saw was a Caucasian, young, female adult. A bounty huntress who hid the many scars from her past. Her almond-shaped eyes, with a cat-like lining, held only by the long, curved eyelashes, and the sharpest of blues- a turquoise shade, with a hint of emerald. These eyes of hers create an impartial appearance, unbiased, and keeps her thoughts to herself, unless driven to speak. Her eyes roam to the bottom left corner of her chin, and it spots the miniature beauty mark. Samus learns to accept who she is as a person- inside, and out. Besides- that beauty mark only expressed how ambitious the woman was, and nothing could ever stop her from being an independent individual. These traits were what attracted Ike, as he had known so many females who were either dependent on others, too conceited, silly, or just reminded him of typical school girls who were in love. As her eyes roam upwards, her fair complexion complimented her small-refined, upturned nose. While she seeks her eyebrows. it had cast that particular shade of brown, and frankly, she rarely remembers her days as a brunette. Reminding herself of the past, her all-seeing orbs darted towards the light blonde hair, capturing portions of caramel streaks as she grows of age, but remains flawless when the winds reach her scalp. Deciding to brush her teeth a few seconds later, she takes a last glance at the mirror- satisfied, and her pearly whites appear from her feminine, portioned lips, biting gently on the fabric of her mouth- soft, and flirtatious. Admittedly, she possessed a natural, flirty smile, and her cheeks rarely arise from the beauty of it. Her perfectly, oval-shaped head made her all more seductive, and beautiful. It just does not get better than this. Taking a walk out of the bathroom, she spots a silver, glittered box, with a black bow wrapping around the sides, sitting on the black, vertical, seven-drawer dresser. Her heart stopped, and it was as if the lungs were no longer there to keep her alive- the blood was no longer flowing.

' _..Is Ike awake? Why the hell is that box even there? Wasn't there beforehand.'_ Her impure, blue orbs darted back at Ike's hidden body, laying on the dark bed. Her curiosity grows as she knows that Ike is not sleeping. As long as they have been together, she still wonders why he fakes going to sleep half of the times. Raising her right, caramel eyebrow, she calls out the mercenary's name.

"Ike." Her tone of voice- strong-willed, deep, mono-toned, and sexually addicting to listen to. Ike heard her the first time, but he was going to keep the charade up. He wanted her to walk over to him, so he could give her a surprise.

It worked. Her fierce movement, and body language pacing towards the left side of the bed. She thought she was going to be able to sit beside the heavy guy at least, but she never even gathered a chance to sit down when Ike revealed his beautiful eyes, launching towards her, giving her a surprise attack against the wall- kissing her deeply with the smell of expensive, seducing cologne on his body, and the aroma of mint in his mouth. Samus has to admit, she was rather shocked, and slightly afraid of what this guy was currently doing to her. However, embracing this rough, and passionate feeling never fails to strike upon her body with a new, and refreshing kind of sexual feeling.

Together, they moan in harmony, closing their colored souls as her nipples tighten, and his member fulfills with excitement. Chuckles permeate the room, as the symphonic voices raise to the ceiling. It was nowhere close to night time, and both of them already felt the need to have a long, and passionate session in the dark. To prevent their further sexual needs, Samus views the world in front of her, turning her head away. This world of hers, was in fact, Ike Gawain. He meant everything to her, even in the times of depression, hardships, trials and tribulations, and any other emotional downfalls they have been through.

"Ike.. what is all of this?"

The bounty huntress couldn't help but to ask, still amused by his actions, even if she could not figure out why the box was there. The taller one's eyes pierce inside his lover's, as a charming, seductive smile flashes across his face. Moving in closer towards her ear, he whispers, "Happy birthday, baby."

' _ **..What.** '_

"Ike, how did you-" The bounty huntress could not get a full sentence out with this guy.

"Sam.. relax, okay? Open up the box, and see what's inside. Oh, and get dressed. We're going places today. We have to be downstairs in the dining hall by twelve o'clock. I want you to wear that sexy black dress.. you know, the one that's tight and shows some of your sexy skin."

"What the fu-", he leans towards her, kissing her lips by telling her to shut up.

"Hey look, it's going to be okay baby. Alright?"

Now that Samus came to realize what her lover was wearing, he was already dressed up in one of her favorite shirts- a black, buttoned down, Camden-fit shirt, with his sleeves partially rolled up, advertising his perfect muscles. He did not do this on purpose, because it was already hot in the room, and Ike felt the need to roll his sleeves up, but it made the man look even better. Without saying another word, Samus walked over towards the designed box, and unraveled the wrapping.

She gasps, taking a look at the name on the top as it says, 'Scandalous' in silver, cursive print- nearly similar to Bradley ITC handwriting. The vibe sparked in her heart, as she gained a feeling of what this was. The suspicion awaits her no longer as her firm, porcelain hands remove the hexagon top of the box.

"Ike...", as she calls out to him in awe, nearly speechless, he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist once more, cooing in her ear- obviously pleased.

"Hm? Do you like it baby?", he says, as he casts another smile upon his masculine, gorgeous face.

"Oh baby... no. I don't." Her voice sexily teasing him as she spoke the first two words, only to change her tone of voice into her serious, monotone one. As she turns around, the smile on her lover's face disappears tremendously, second after second- the expression in his eyes following suit.

" _What?"_ The mercenary's face shrivels up in disgust, catching an attitude. Ike has always been the type to get irritated quickly, but he never knew what kind of joke Samus was playing. He thought she was being serious, little did he know-

"I love it- the pair of boots." She says, as she tangles her arms around his neck, reeling him in for a french kiss, rubbing through his spiky, indigo hair- gelled and slicked back. His bandanna was sitting on his side table near the bed, deciding not to wear it today.

These boots were black, leather, and only went up to her ankle- leather, ankle boots. Samus had seen them at the mall two months ago, and were not in her size at the time. Ike had searched for them in every store he could find, and found a replica, by the same designer, and this time- in her shoe size. He knew she was rather upset considering her eyes have been on them for a while, so the man didn't mind buying them. He just wanted to make her happy.

After ending their third kissing session within the span time of ten to twenty minutes- it was now 11:20 A.M., and Samus realized that she needed to get herself ready. Snapping back to her senses, she creates a bee line towards the closet, remembering she recently placed the particular dress in his closet a few weeks prior to partially moving in, due to Peach's shenanigans.

Turning his body around, he watches her as she paces with motivation. He really loved that about her, and he loved how her two blonde locks in the front always swayed past the rest of her hair as she moves. He loved that woman so much.

The staring continued until she caught him eyeing her out of satisfaction, and amusement. Fixating her attention on him now, she raises her eyebrow once more.

"What?", she may have appeared rude and brash, but he was used to her ways, so he only chuckled.

"Nothing." He lies, but she didn't care enough to further the conversation, seeming how she never really understood that man sometimes. Grabbing the black dress, she enters the bathroom, undressing herself, and hanging her clothes up on the clothing rack. Walking towards the black, circular, and large bathtub surrounded by ghastly dark wallpaper, she ran the bath water, controlling the temperature of the water. The currently hot water ran through her fingers, satisfied- she pulls back the black shower curtains, only to pull them right back in its original place, and she cleanses herself with expensive, and fine scented soap, with body wash fragment. After ten minutes of lathering herself, she stepped out the shower, rubbing creamy, pink lotion on her body, and performing other bodily actions. After doing so, the black dress fully revealed itself on her feminine body. Performing the finishing touch, black lipstick painted itself on her firm lips, along with black glitter eyeliner, and mascara above her eyes. She spritz a small amount of perfume, and unlocked the door, only to place herself in her new black ankle boots.

Ike had still been eyeing her very moment, and once again, a little disturbed she asks, "What?"

The man chuckles with his teeth gleaming with delight.

"You. You're perfect."'

The bounty huntress cut her eyes away from him out of embarrassment- her cheeks flushing to a shade of pink. He saw it, but began to remain quiet, seeing how they didn't have that much time to fool around.

"...I know", the prideful woman admitted, only teasing the man before her. Slowly sticking her tongue out in a flirty manner, she winks, eyeing her charged smartphone, and the precious "blanket" near the exit- she makes a run towards the living room, grabbing the phone, and Ike's red cape sitting in one of the open dressers near the door.

Ike dashes right after her, while she ran in the desired outfit, catching up to the entrance of the dorm room. She opens it before he could catch her, and she speeds through the rest of the rooms as she catches the elevator. Unfortunately for her, Ike was at least three times faster than what he usually was with his armor on, so he caught up to her without any trouble. The luxurious elevator door opens as he picks her up, and carries her by his neck and shoulders. He walks in with the unruly Samus, presses 'Dining Hall', and the door proceeds to close, only to have the rest of the smashers congratulate Samus for turning a year older.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up soon!**

 **R &R- also, happy birthday Samus! **


End file.
